One More Lie
by Shattered Glass Keeps Falling
Summary: The flock get captured again by Itex. Mainly follows Max. Songfic. Oneshot. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH.


Max knew that if she got out, then she would have to leave the others, that was the deal and it sucked. Max paced in her cold, miserable, dark cell. No, Itex didn't go with their signature white anymore. It was worse in the dark, they had discovered. Max pounded the wall.

'LET ME OUT!' she screamed.

**To someone**

**I hope you can hear this**

**I am alone**

**Help me out of this hell**

**I want to go**

**And never come back**

**But it's not that easy**

**I can't abandon the ones I love**

Max sobbed. She hated this, hated not knowing what was happening to her flock. Tears built up behind her closed eyes. She wiped them away hastily and told herself it would be ok, it was going to be alright.

But she knew it wasn't.

'Who am I kidding? WHAT A STUPID LIE!' she shouted. Max slumped against the wall, tears pouring down her face. Her family and own life was at risk and the only way out would mean leaving those she loved and cared for behind her. Max brought her knees up to her face and pulled her arms around her and squeezed, rocking back and forth.

**Even if I say it will be alright**

**Nothing will change**

**Except for one more lie**

**In the book of my life**

After being in the dark three days, Max was beginning to feel suicidal and started crying at the slightest sound. Her constant pounding on the wall had broken her arm on one hand and no medical help was available. Her right arm hung limply at her side and she lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, debating whether she should kill herself or get out alone.

**I need help**

**Before it's too late**

**I'll overdose or something**

**I can't break their hearts like that**

**But I know I am already**

**Pain fills my days**

**Torturing me**

**Tugging in my bones**

Max jumped up and spread her wings hovering in mid air inside her prison and with all the strength she could muster up, she pushed her way through the ceiling and out into the night sky. Tears of pain, loss, freedom, anger and most of all guilt about leaving her family for Itex. Max soared higher and higher until it was hard to breathe and then dove down into a loop. She was finally free. Little did she know that someone watched her silently through the bars in their cell, wondering when she would come and save them.

Max flew straight away from Itex. The person at their bars threw themselves at the bars, trying to weaken them, shouting:

'MAX! HELP US! HELP US MAX! PLEASE DON'T GO!'

**Even if I say it will be alright**

**Nothing will change**

**Except for one more lie**

**In the book of my life**

**Book of my life**

A week later, Max was sitting in the cave where she and Fang had kissed all that time ago, gazing down at the water's edge, contemplating her worthless life now all that she had ever wanted was gone. The others were long behind her. They were probably dead and her thoughts constantly revolved around them: Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and Fang. Endlessly Fang. A sob burst out from Max and she broke down. She had been so selfish, not even trying to save them. She wanted to go back and find them and she had tried but she couldn't remember the way. They were dead and it was her fault. Max kicked the ground.

'Did you want this? Did you want me to die out of guilt? No? Because now I'm going to. For Iggy. For Nudge. For Gazzy. For Angel. And for Fang. I want to be with them, in a place where they shouldn't be!' Max screamed as loud as she could to the sky.

Max ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped head first down onto the water crashing against the rocks beneath, her wings bound together with string she had found.

**One more lie**

**Inscribed on the page**

**The pain and torture too great**

**I lay down and die**

**Arms hugging myself**

**Is that the me you want?**

**I ask you**

**Is that the me you want?**

Fang sat alone by his prison bars and gripped onto them tight, the door slowly opened and Fang just glanced over. Jeb walked in.

'Fang, Max committed suicide,' he said simply, his face red and eyes watery.

'What?!' Fang shouted, 'You're lying, she got free!'

'She died from guilt of leaving you behind, I'm sorry. She jumped from a cliff, head down; she didn't have a chance to feel it. Her body is in the morgue, if you want to see her,' Jeb replied, as he left the room. Fang nodded and followed him.

It was cold and Fang shivered, he felt soulless and like the sun would never shine. Doors opened behind him and other flock members walked out, tears stained to their dirty faces. Jeb led the way down to the room where Max was.

Her body was white and she was cold.

'Oh Max, Max!' Fang whispered before he broke down completely. Angel leant against Gazzy tears falling incessantly. Nudge was on the floor and Iggy was comforting her with a robot like action.

Fang slumped against the wall, Max was dead. Max killed herself because she left us. Max was dead. Max committed suicide. Tears flowed down his cheeks, clearing the dirt away.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS MAX? WHY DID YOU DO IT?' he shouted out as he banged on the wall.

**Even if I say it will be alright**

**Nothing will change**

**Except for one more lie**

**In the book of my life**

'I'm sorry,' a voice breathed in the wind, it was as familiar to him as his own. Fang kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. Tears flowed relentlessly and hit her stone cold body. Her eyes, her chocolate brown eyes stared at him, even in death they were filled with guilt, self-hate and pain. He closed them with a gentle hand.

'_I'm_ so, so sorry,' Fang whispered and he left the room and ran and he burst through the doors and kicked off and flew away. Never looking back. The flock chased him and found him staring over the very same cliff face as Max had. They pulled him back at the last moment and talked sense into him.

'Max would not have wanted this!' Iggy commanded. Fang shook with sobs.

'Max, Max, Max, I miss you,' he murmured. 'I love you.'

**One more lie**

**In the book of my life**

**One more lie**

**In the book of my life**

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
